matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle
* ** ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59 (both modes)|fire_rate = *100 (11 rps) *10 (grenade launcher)|capacity = *50 (max 250) (100 default) *Up to 9 rounds (1 default) (Grenade launcher)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75|theme = Military-themed|cost = 80 |level_required = 32|accuracy = |firing_sound = |released = 11.4.0}} The Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle, formerly Israeli Rifle, is a Primary weapon released in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance It is a gray assault rifle with black finish. It features the skeleton stock, an iron sight on the receiver, the magazine, and the underbarrel grenade launcher. Strategy It deals devastating damage, fire rate, high capacity and good mobility. The accuracy of this weapon is lossless. Tips *Since it has armor bonus, use this to add free armor. *This primary does not have a scope so it's advised to use at medium range from your target. But be warned that this is effective in long range as its crosshairs remain constant even when in continuous fire. **Despite this, take a good aim on enemies so as not to waste ammo trying to finish enemies in long ranges attacks. *This weapon uses ammo really fast, so it is recommended to burst fire. *Do not worry about firing, since its accuracy is up to 4 km farther than most Primaries. *Useful for targeting fast, mobile players. *Useful for shredding heavily armored enemies in an alarming rate due to its fire rate. *This weapon is very accurate, so back off to avoid retaliation. *Be aware of its medium capacity. But take advantage of its reserve capacity. *Burns through extremely fast, recommended to reload after each kill. *It has excellent accuracy from close to long range, more than most primaries in game. *Its impregnable fire rate makes it so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *Take advantage of its high fire rate, firing 11 rounds/second. *This weapon has an extremely low reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. *You can use this in all ranges. *Use the grenade launcher feature as your advantage if situation requires it. *This can be used as a last effort to finish off weakened enemies. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *While having a grenade launcher, you can try using this to rocket-jump, but be aware of its colossal damage it gives off. *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *Useful for picking off heavily armored enemies. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *Use the grenade launcher at a group of enemies. *This is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil and low fire rate, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *This is proven helpful against those equipped with shotgun. *Close range is still viable but beware of shotguns and flamethrowers. The gun is still very accurate at hipfire. *Use a grenade launcher while using a Jetpack, and you will score more kills without having to switch to Heavy weapons in doing so! **However, do not feel comfortable since you will be vulnerable to snipers. *The weapon has amazing DPS (Damage per Second), but it has to reload more often than other weapons. Try not to be exposed to quick-killing weapons such as the Frozen Dragon and Anti-Champion Rifle, but the reload is fast, allowing you to get back into the fight quickly. **It shares this trait with the Golden Friend. *Its high rate of fire can be used for fast area denial. This is especially effective when guarding flags or points in objective-based modes. *This weapon deals an ultimate accuracy is long range,so much so that it can be used in long ranges. However, melee range is its weak spot due to its accuracy being that strong. *Due to its high fire rate and moderately high capacity, this weapon offers the margin for error, but be sure to aim carefully to conserve ammo. *Its accuracy is quite high even on long range, possibly can be used for long range if he/she is skilled with managing it meaning it will greatly increase ammo expense efficiency if mastered. *The grenades fire in an arc, so if you're using it at longer ranges, it is recommended to aim the weapon up more to compensate for the range. Counters *Pick off its users with the sniper weapon, but be aware that this is extremely accurate that its users can easily pick you off in that range. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Take advantage of its low capacity. *Try to attack at long range so you won't get killed very easily. *Try jumping around so you can make them use up their ammo. *Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's somewhat pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. *This weapon has atrocious bullet spread, so do not stay on the area where you snipe from long range, even from afar, due to this weapon's accuracy. *Be aware that its users can switch to grenade launcher for emergency purposes. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *This weapon is powerful in every situation, especially in Duel (PG3D), one can just spam it and have a high chance of winning. **With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are extremely deadly nonetheless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. *Use higher-damage weapons (like Big Buddy) to compensate for the armor bonus feature. *Although being in the primary section, this weapon can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Never approach users of this in a straight line, as it is very easy, even at close range, as the user will grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. Be warned, though, that the user can switch to Grenade Launcher attribute if you do so. *Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. **If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a scope. *Engaging these users in medium to close ranges will pose a very high level of risk, but weapons with high power and damage should be able to aid you to take these users out fairly easily. **Shotguns (Devastator, Undertaker, etc.), High Fire rate weapons (Future Police Rifle, Champion Mercenary, Secret Forces Rifle, etc.), powerful weapons (One Shot, Wyvern), and strong/highly-mobile melee weapons (Elder Force Saber, Combat Yo-Yo, etc.) would be your ideal weapons of choice in countering them. *If the grenade launcher projectiles tries to aim at you, flank around its projectiles, but be aware that it can ricochet. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have an extremely fast reload. *Note that this weapon's reloading speed is very fast, so you have to get ready with the instant explosive weapons to take its users down. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *Try to shoot them from far away, however be careful, as this weapon has great range and accuracy. VS Combat Rifle *Advantages **Deals insane damage. **Has 50 rounds. **Has 100 fire rate, shooting 11 rounds per second. **Has 120 mobility. **Lesser weight. **Very accurate. **Has a grenade launcher that is usable. *Neutral **None *Disadvantages **Not scoped. **Expensive. VS Army Rifle Advantages *Deals insane damage. *Usable in both modes. *Has 50 rounds. *Has 100 fire rate, shooting 11 rounds per second. *Has 120 mobility. *Has a significantly lesser weight. *Very accurate. *Has a grenade launcher that is usable. Neutral *None Disadvantages *Not scoped. *Expensive. Theme *Military-themed Recommended maps *Nuclear City *Night Pool *Pool Party *Spooky Theme Park *Ant's Life *Space Station *Alien Planet *D-Day *Ice Palace *Facility *Big Barge (Cargo Ship) *Train Depot *Warehouse Assault Golden Skin Performance Analysis Trivia *This is based on the Israeli IMI Galil AR assault rifle with the grenade launcher with the GP-30 grenade launcher. However, due to its accuracy, it is mostly based from the IMI Galil from Counter Strike: Global Offensive. **However, it carries 50 rounds in one clip, as opposed to 24 in real life. *It is a successor of the removed Metal Gear Carbine. *It has one of the lowest capacity per magazine in the Primary class, having only 24 rounds. Bowever, it was later buffed to 50 in the later update. *Essentially, it is a souped-up version of Combat Rifle due to these reasons: **It deals around 3 headshots on max-armored enemies. **It has 50 rounds and high reserve capacity. **Has 120 mobility (8 weight). **It deals insane damage compared to the latter counterpart. *It has a longest name of all non-joke weapons, having 30 characters in length overall (including the spaces), the shortest of all being the Eva. *This is tied with SWAT Rifle UP2 as the most accurate weapons of all Primary weapons. *This is one of the weapons with grenade launcher. *This is the second weapon to disable the target's gadget when being hit by this weapon or its grenade launcher's rounds. *Unlike its gadget counterpart Disabler, the only way to disable the enemy's gadget is to hit them by raining its bullets or firing a grenade launcher towards them. *It has been given "Armor Bonus" attribute in 13.5.0. *The grenades that is shot from this weapon's grenade launcher acts like the one from the Toy Bomber. *Its former name was the Israeli Rifle, but was later changed to Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle since the old name had offended those who rejected the existence of Israel. *It has its nuclear counterpart = the Nuclear Carbine. *It is standard issue assault rifle of Armed Forces of United Blocks. *Its price was reduced from 470 to 270 in 15.0.0 update. *This weapon acts like a more 'elite' version of the Combat Rifle, boasting a higher lethality, military design, ultimate accuracy, a grenade launcher and a higher weapon grade. However, the Combat Rifle holds the inaccuracy and fire rate disadvantage over the Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle, as they fire slightly faster. *Following the real 15.1.0 (Revolution) update, this weapon has been stripped of its combat level. The same goes for all other weapons. *In the 14.2.0, its golden skin requirement was increased to Champion League, requiring around 3600 . *In the 15.4.0 update, the gadget-blocking rounds became an alt-fire mode, making the normal mode (which is set as default) firing normal rounds. **At the same time, its reserve capacity was increased from 350 to 750. However, it was later reduced threefold. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It is one of the few weapons with unbeatable accuracy even without a scope. *The Gadget-Blocking feature was removed in the 19.4.0 update since it became redundant. *It is obtainable only by gears (can be earned if you are a clan member) in the 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Grenade Launch Category:Clan Weapons Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Ricochet Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary